El kabuki cibernético
by Kaze Fuu
Summary: Una noche de diversion se convierte en un tragico acontecimiento, trayendo consigo un pensamiento de venganza. No soy buena para el summary.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que voy a utilizar en este Fanfiction, pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, los he tomado para poder escribir esta historia. Los otros personajes que aparecen en este fic, son invención mía.

**Nota:** Esta historia esta hecha de modo que sea leída como tipo caso, Shinichi esta relatando lo que está haciendo para resolver el crimen.

**Caso #2** El kabuki cibernético.

Fue una noche que el kabuki resentiría. En aquella oscuridad cayo una estrella que apenas empezaba a brillar, pero su muerte fue misteriosa, así que me llamaron a mi Shinichi Kudo, detective.

Todo comenzó en una tarde de otoño, Seiji era un actor de kabuki que se había resaltado por su inigualable talento, aunque no llevaba mucho en este arte, había logrado conseguir un estelar; la obra que se produjo fue para homenajear a Yukio Mishima. Seiji no defraudo a nadie al representar a este magnifico director, su vida se había adaptado para que se pudiera acoplar a la forma épica del teatro kabuki, pero tenia el mismo significado. Incorporaron lo más que pudieron de su vida, incluso el rito suicida que acabo con su existencia. Antes de que comience a relatar lo que sucedió y antes de que me llamaran a la escena del crimen, les hablaré un poco de cómo empezó su carrera Seiji.

Seiji Kawamoto quiso hacer algo con su vida después de que se vio envuelto en un desastroso accidente, que le hizo abrir los ojos. Hace aproximadamente un año, Seiji se encontraba navegando en Internet, buscando aquello especial que le daría sentido a su vida. Un amigo suyo le sugirió que entrara en algún tipo de arte. Después de una larga búsqueda, encontró el kabuki, uno de los artes más antiguos de su querido Japón, al parecer si contactabas a la persona correcta, podría ir a cursos profesionales de kabuki; busco en cada rincón de la página y después de unos días logró encontrarlo. Su primera clase fue espectacular, para el y para el profesor, Seiji tenia un gran potencial. La mayoría de las personas que estaban en esa clase llevaban años entrenando y estaban en los últimos escalones para volverse profesionales, uno de estos era Kouji Takayama, él tenía el papel principal antes de que Seiji llegara, Kouji no podía creer que un simple novato le había robado el papel protagónico, según Kouji, Kawamoto ni siquiera tenía experiencia alguna, como ven, no le caía nada bien. Kouji era un veterano de esta clase a pesar de su corta edad, estaba orgullo del titulo de número uno, cuando llegó Seiji, este le arrebató el puesto que tenía en el pedestal del profesor. Aparte de ese problema, todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Seiji, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

En la noche que me llamaron era una de las más hermosas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Había luna nueva, las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor no antes visto por ser humano. Tan basto era si destello que parecía que la luna mostraba su otra cara.

Arribe a la escena del crimen, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que se cometió. Las únicas personas que quedaban en el teatro eran aquellos que habían participado en la misma; la mayoría estaban allí porque se encontraban preocupados del destino de la producción, querían saber que pasaría con ella.

Pude enterarme, que cuando la espada penetro la delicada capa de piel, atravesó el hígado en su travesía, haciendo una muerte instantánea. Nadie se había dado cuenta que el instrumento de batalla era real y no uno de utilería como solían utilizar. Nadie fue a su auxilio por dos razones; ya habían practicado varias veces esta escena y sabían que a Seiji le gustaba que se viera realista y por eso, muchos pensaron que aquella sangre derramada era falsa, solo unos cuantos se percataron que el liquido carmesí era real, no se dignaron a ir, ya que el show debía continuar, pero no se dieron cuenta que la herida era mortal.

La escena gritaba suicidio, pudo haber cambiado las espadas, de una falsa a una verdadera. Aunque también era probable un asesinato, si Seiji se mataba el solo, no lo culparían ya que las huellas habrían sido borradas por el contacto de Seiji con el artefacto. Este caso tardaría más de lo que pensé.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a investigar las tiendas de antigüedad contiguas al teatro para ver si alguien había comprado algún tipo de arma últimamente. Mi búsqueda dio frutos, a unas cuatro calles del teatro encontré un pequeño y humilde bazar, le pregunte a la cajera que se encontraba allí si habían comprado una espada de cierta antigüedad, para mi felicidad, su respuesta fue afirmativa, de hecho ella la había vendido. Le pregunte si acaso había reconocido a la persona que se la vendió, recordó que le había preguntado para que requería la espada, ya que en esos días las personas no tenían tanto interés por adquirirlas. Le respondió que la quería para poder hacer un duplicado exacto, esta replica se usaría en una obra a la cual pertenecía. La cajera, pensando que era un actor de kabuki, le pidió su autógrafo. Le pregunte si podía verlo, ella lo había pegado en un lado de la caja registradora. Era un poco ilegible pero se podía divisar el nombre de Kouji Takayama.

No podía creerlo, si acaso fue un asesinato planeado, no hubiera sido tan despistado para dejar una pista tan obvia. Antes de marcharme, la señorita me pidió un favor, me pidió que le dijera a Kouji, si acaso lo veía, que si ya se había recuperado de su fractura, "Cual fractura?" Le pregunte yo "La de la pierna" me respondió "Me dijo que por eso caminaba de esa manera tan extraña" Esas palabras me hicieron pensar, talvez…

Cite a la producción entera en mi casa, además de haberse convertido en el hogar de mi hermosa hija, se había vuelto mi guarida para aquellos "misterios" que me tomaban mas de unos minutos en resolver. Además de haber citado al staff, invite a gente que fuera cercana a Seiji, trate de encontrar a sus padres, pero ellos habían fallecido hace aproximadamente un año, la única persona que se comunicaba seguido con el era un amigo, su compañero de apartamento para ser más preciso, así que también asistió. Lo entreviste antes de que comenzáramos con la sesión, necesitaba un poco mas de información para ratificar mis teorías.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos lugares, empecé a decirles lo que habia recopilado, les conte sobre mi visita al bazar y lo que había visto en el teatro lo dije para aquellos que no sabían o que solo habían escuchado rumores, los cuales eran muchos. También les dije sobre la información que recién había recibido. Gracias al amigo de Seiji, pude saber el origen de porque se unió al kabuki. El fue quien le había sugerido unirse a algo parecido para olvidar el accidente de auto y poder superarlo. El día que sucedió aquella tragedia sus padres, su mejor amigo y Seiji iban a salir. Tal y como cada viernes, su familia y el salían a nutrir sus mentes, esta vez su amigo quiso acompañarlos, casi siempre iban a un teatro que se encontraba cerca de su hogar, pero esta vez era especial, iban a salir de la ciudad para ver autentico kabuki, sin embargo, en una cruel jugada del destino, el auto donde venían choco, el padre de Seiji murió instantáneamente por el impacto lateral con el otro auto, su amigo murió por un ataque cardiaco, no soporto el susto del impacto, su madre quedo muy lastimada, no tardo mucho en seguirlos. Seiji había quedado en coma, se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente contra el vidrio izquierdo, cuando el auto choco contra el, su pierna quedo destrozada. Milagrosamente, después de unos cuantos meses se recobro casi por completo, unos cuantos ligamentos de su pierna no sanaron de lleno.

Gracias a esa información pude cerrar el caso. A pesar de que todo apuntaba a Kouji como el asesino, no era el, sino Seiji. Fue un suicidio muy bien planeado. Al parecer había elegido el kabuki para perderle el miedo, quedo algo traumatizado por el choque y la única manera que pensó que podría superarlo era enfrenándolo. Le empezó a gustar, disfrutó estar en el teatro, pero no dejaba de recordar que esa fue la causa de esas tres muertes. Quiso acabar con su vida, talvez pensó que ya no tenia sentido seguir, si ya no tenia nadie por quien vivir o talvez fue por que estaba gozando la muerte de sus seres queridos en lugar de guardarles luto. Decidió terminar con su existencia en el teatro, sabia que no podrían detenerlo, nadie debía de interrumpir la obra, no importaba que sucediera iban a continuarla, además se había asegurado de hacer los ensayos lo mas realistas posible para no levantar sospecha alguna. Cuando fue a comprar la espada, temió que descubrieran su plan, así que dio el nombre de Kouji creyendo que el seria mas conocido, al menos de palabra en el teatro kabuki. A pesar de su precaución, fue fácil reconocer quien había comprado la katana, ya que la vendedora me dijo sobre la pierna "fracturada". De vez en cuando a Seiji se le "congelaban" los ligamentos que habían quedado mal, haciendo que renqueara y que bajara la probabilidad de que Kouji fuera el asesino. La función se acercaba poco a poco y Seiji se seguía preparando para su final.

"Justo antes de la obra, me deseo suerte" me interrumpió Kouji "Justo antes de empezar, me dijo que me deseaba mucha suerte y que mi carrera fuera larga y exitosa. No me di cuenta que esas palabras eran de adiós"

Ya no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, en caso de suicidio no se acusaría a nadie por matarlo, el único cargo posible seria complicidad al no haberlo detenido en ese acto vil, pero en ese caso tendría que acusar a todos los que se encontraban presenciando la obra, los cuales eran muchos, además, ninguno sabia que Seiji tenia eso ya planeado, así que el caso paso a manos de la policía con Seiji como único perpetrador.

Después de un rato, toda la producción se empezó a retirar, cuando solo quedamos mi hija y yo en esa enorme mansión, recordé aquella noche en la que la luna era nueva. Tal vez la luna me estaba diciendo que ese día un ciclo terminaría pero que otra estrella brillaría con un resplandor gigantesco.

Pasaron unos meses, Kouji se volvió muy reconocido por su papel principal en la obra que Seiji debería de haber protagonizado, cada vez que era entrevistado por su grandioso éxito, mencionaba que gracias a los deseos de su compañero Seiji, estaba donde estaba. Y que donde quiera que se encontrara Seiji, le dedicaría cada exito, baches y logros en su carrera a su socio. Después de todo, fue gracias a el que consiguió ese papel que se ensangrentó en aquella noche de kabuki.

Fin.

Notas del Autor:

Aquí está otro caso de nuestro querido detective, si acaso les gusto, no entendieron alguna parte o tienen sugerencias, no duden dejarme un review. Los anónimos también son bien recibidos. Una cosa mas, quisiera preguntarles si acaso agrego este fanfic con el caso anterior, ósea si lo pongo como si este fuera el siguiente capitulo y así dejar todos mis casos en un solo link, seria la recopilación de todos los que he hecho y pienso hacer, díganme porfa que estoy muy indecisa sobre eso, su opinión cuenta mucho para mi.

Por cierto, esta historia no tiene que ver con las anteriores, ya que en este fic, Shinichi aparece como ya alguien mayor. Involucré una historia de lo que había pasado antes, pero no la puse por que no tenia nada que ver con el caso y distraería a los lectores de la historia original. Básicamente lo que decía era que Shinichi se había casado con Ran, tuvieron una linda niña pero por complicaciones del parto, Ran murió. La niña se parece mucho a su madre sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa; lo único diferente en ella es el color de cabello, el cual es igual al de Shinichi.

Atte

Kaze Fuu


End file.
